Take a Fall
by Pao Skipp
Summary: El faraón descansa en paz desde su derrota contra Yugi Mutou para liberar su alma. Sin embargo, Seto Kaiba tras su fallido intento de vivir una vida sin su rival y amante, se debatirá en si buscar las piezas del Rompecabezas del Milenio o no para traer a Yami de vuelta; los recuerdos de su pasado con el espíritu del Faraón lo atormentarán al no poder verlo más. Prideshipping.
1. Chapter 1 - Aclaraciones

¿Qué tal?

Antes de empezar, quería agradecerte pasar por esta historia. Espero que sea de tu completo agrado tanto la redacción como la trama.

Para ser claros, este fanfic será calificación T, aunque probablemente pueda ser cambiado a M dependiendo del desarrollo de la historia. Si en algún momento crees que haya algo en lo que pueda mejorar no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

En esta historia serán muy bien recibidas las críticas constructivas como los comentarios de tu parte al finalizar los capítulos, ya que me inspiras a continuar.

Otra cosa para aclarar en este fanfic es que cada vez que estaremos navegando del presente al pasado en varias ocasiones así que cuando vean palabras escritas en -_Cursiva_\- será utilizada para referencia a algún Flashback. -"_Cursiva con comillas"_\- serán utilizada para referencia de alguna frase dicha por algún personaje en el pasado. Palabras con -**Negrita**\- serán utilizadas para los pensamientos del personaje en cuestión.

Sin más que agregar, te dejo con el Fanfic Prideshipping en el siguiente capítulo.

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Don't say goodbye

No podía dormir puesto que sus pensamientos no lo dejaban descansar tranquilamente. Se movía de un lado a otro intentando conciliar el sueño, pero por mucho que intentara resultaba imposible; Y no sólo porque viajar en un barco pequeño era algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado, honestamente no sabía porque había decidido ir.

No era asunto suyo a decir verdad, era nada más y nada menos que otra absurda aventura de Yugi Mutou y sus fastidiosos amigos. Claro que no estaría interesado absolutamente en formar parte de ello, al menos eso fue antes de que él mismo viajara al antiguo Egipto gracias al Faraón. Podía optar por esa opción, o quizás ya se había vuelto loco; prefería creer que aún seguía cuerdo y que mágicamente todo lo que experimentó fue real.

Lo que le robaba el sueño al empresario en ese instante, era pensar en el destino de la presencia del llamado faraón, o Yami, como él le decía. Aquel ser que se enfrentaba a él con tanta pasión y emoción durante los duelos, y quien no solo le arrebató el título de Rey de los Juegos...

También le arrebató el corazón, por más que él no lo admitiera.

Él era la única persona digna de hacerse llamar su rival, el único con quien Seto Kaiba mostraría su verdadero entusiasmo para conseguir lo que quiere y no precisamente solo en los duelos de monstruos.

¿Cómo debía acercarse a él ahora para despedirse?

La situación entre ellos no era precisamente sencilla, en especial luego de crear recuerdos juntos; desde la rivalidad en los duelos, hasta la pasión en el amor que compartían.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y pasó sus manos por su rostro hasta deslizarlas por su cabello, mientras un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios. Sus pensamientos seguían torturándolo, era una pesadilla. No tenía dudas sobre lo que sentía, pero era duro de asimilar y es que desde que Seto escuchó que Yugi sería quien enfrentaría al faraón, él no había hecho más que cuestionar para sí mismo sobre la capacidades de ambos. Por un lado estaba su rival, quien lo había vencido a él incontables veces aunque contara con su poderoso deck de ojos azules y luego estaba Yugi Mutou, quien al principio no parecía una amenaza; pero luego de compartir una sola mente con el espíritu del rompecabezas seguramente sabia ya las técnicas de Yami.

De acuerdo a lo que Marik dijo antes: El faraón debe llevar a cabo un duelo Ritual y debe ser derrotado por su oponente. Solo de esa forma su alma será liberada.

Liberada... ¿eh?

No podía evitar que esa idea le hiciera mucho ruido y le evitara dormir.

El joven empresario rodó sus ojos con fastidio y se puso de pie. Tal vez tomar algo de aire le haría bien o al menos le ayudaría a poner en orden las ideas que rondaban por su cabeza. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y posó su mano sobre la perilla sin abrirla aún; sus ojos azules se enfocaron en su mano mientras sostenía esa perilla, como si hubiera algo interesante para ver.

Ya no lo volvería a ver. Jamás.

Mientras él aún no captaba lo que sus sentimientos querían transmitirle, su ser gritaba por dentro que no estaba contento con eso, que perderlo y no volver a verlo sería el peor de los castigos. Porque no importaba cuantas veces lo negara, extrañaría todo de él; desde su determinación y pasión que mostraba en cada duelo, sus expresiones y exageradas poses al convocar un monstruo o trampa. Pero más aún extrañaría esos ojos violetas que le caracterizaban, tan desafiantes y tercos, pero llenos de amabilidad. Hasta el más mínimo detalle de él se le venía a la cabeza justo ahora.

Se detuvo en seco una vez que salió de la cubierta a babor. Sus orbes azules se abrieron grandemente al divisar una ya conocida silueta que le daba la espalda y parecía observar el mar en medio de todo aquel frío, acompañado por nada más que la luz de la luna, con ambas manos sobre la barandilla del barco. Sus mechones rubios bailaban sin ningún tipo de orden, agitados por el aire helado que también le daba en la cara; aún así, el tricolor parecía tan inmerso en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta del clima.

El CEO de KaibaCorp dudó en si acercarse o no, ya que era la despedida de la que estaba tratando de escapar desde un principio; aún si hubiese querido simplemente volver a su habitación, ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Kaiba? — Preguntaría el espíritu del Rompecabezas del milenio, sin apartar sus ojos de la vista del mar. Su voz sonaba calmada, quizás más de lo habitual y no se tomó molestia de girarse a verlo, como si aún siguiera solo.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? — Contestó con otra pregunta el hombre de cabello castaño, sin avanzar ni un paso por el momento.

— Nadie más estaría despierto a esta hora, además del empresario adicto a su trabajo. — Esta vez se notó un poco de gracia en el tono de voz del faraón. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un largo minuto, donde Seto tomaría provecho para acercarse a la barandilla del barco justo al lado del chico de menor estatura, pero en lugar de mirarlo se dedicó a ver el mar también.

— Se supone que deberías estar preparándote para tu duelo de mañana. — Dijo Seto con un tono serio, como de costumbre. La respuesta del Rey de los Juegos tomó un par de segundos en salir de su boca.

— Eso hago... Al menos psicológicamente hablando. — Respondió con un toque de melancolía, a la vez que una sonrisa débil surcaba sus labios. — Si Yugi gana el duelo finalmente mi alma será liberada. —

— ¿Qué acaso no es eso lo que quieres? — Cuestionó el empresario.

— No lo sé... — Musitó. Su respuesta hizo que el CEO girara su rostro hacia él para mirarlo y no fue hasta que sintió sus orbes azules sobre él, que también giró su rostro para encararlo.

Violeta y azul se encontraron y se veían de forma fija sin decir nada.

Los ojos de Yami parecían resplandecer gracias al reflejo de la luz de la luna. Seto los observó detenidamente sin desviar la mirada ni por un segundo.

— Voy a extrañar muchas cosas y a muchas personas también. — Soltó un leve suspiro, se notaba la pesadez de sus palabras al hablar; era en definitiva un momento muy difícil. — No quisiera dejar a Yugi atrás... — Su torso se giró completamente hacia el empresario mientras su mano se colocaba sobre una de las del contrario, la cual aun sostenía la barandilla. — Y mucho menos a ti. —

Kaiba tragó saliva, esas palabras no le sentaban nada bien.

— Hablas como si estuvieras seguro de que vas a perder el duelo. Sería una completa decepción si mi más grande rival se deja vencer por su lado más débil. — Añadió, manteniendo una expresión nula. El espíritu del faraón frunció el ceño un poco ante la opinión expuesta del más alto.

— Yugi es un chico muy fuerte e inteligente aunque lo dudes, Kaiba. — Defendió Yami. — Su voluntad está fuera de tu alcance y el mío. Definitivamente será un duelo muy complicado. — Tal y como era esperado, el espíritu defendería a su amigo a toda costa pues le había tomado mucho cariño durante todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, compartiendo una sola mente tal y como lo hacían en ese preciso momento.

El castaño bufó y apartó su mano de la barandilla, haciendo que el otro le soltara pero sin ser brusco.

— Esto es ridículo, no sé ni siquiera para que vine. — Alegó revoleando los ojos. El chico de cabello tricolor lo miró alzando una ceja de forma leve, como si él mismo supiera la razón por la que el CEO decidió acompañarlos.

— Imaginé que si venías era para terminar conmigo. — Soltó de pronto, haciendo que el empresario se quedara mudo por unos instantes, los cuales terminarían por ser incómodos para ambos.

— Creí que de eso te encargarías tú. — Respondió mirándolo fijamente. El faraón sintió su labio inferior temblar, a sabiendas de que no era el frío el que lo provocaba. Sintió la necesidad de desviar la mirada hacia un punto no fijo, y así lo hizo. — ¿Así que así es como será? — Preguntó la reencarnación del sacerdote.

— Así es como debe ser... — Dijo volviendo su mirada hacia él, pero esta vez sus ojos violetas estaban cristalinos, suplicantes a que Seto le pidiese que se quedara. Porque si él le pedía que no tuviera el duelo, él cedería a su libertad y cambiaría lo que fuera por él.

Ambos sabían que mientras el rompecabezas del Milenio existiera, el mundo corría peligro y que lo mejor sería que tanto él como los artículos Milenarios dejaran de existir. Pero nunca discutieron qué sería lo mejor para ellos, estar juntos. Más ninguno de ello de ellos se decidía a dar ese paso tan egoísta, pues el era el mundo el que estaba en riesgo.

La mano del espíritu se alzó lentamente hasta posarse sobre la mejilla de su rival. Si esta era la última vez que podría verlo, quería que fuera una despedida que pudiera atesorar al morir, llevar un preciado recuerdo consigo; mientras que el contrario, solo se dedicaba a mirarlo, como queriendo memorizar a fondo cada centímetro de su rostro y sentir su mano fría ponerse cálida sobre su mejilla.

— Kaiba... — Musitó mientras lo veía con gran tristeza, conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas sus impulsos de romperse en pedazos frente a él Le parecía injusto como había tenido que renunciar a su amor por el antiguo Sacerdote para salvar al mundo y ahora debía hacer lo mismo con Seto. Sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra por unos instantes. Le ardía el pecho; a pesar de no ser su cuerpo, sentía que su corazón se estrujaba dentro de él en un desesperado intento porque cambiara de opinión. — ¿Y...? ¿Y si me quedo aquí a proteger el rompecabezas de cualquier amenaza? — Propuso automáticamente sintiendo un pequeño ataque de pánico invadirle por unos segundos.

— Yami... — Dijo el empresario intentando decir que era una idea absurda. Era obvio que si no habían podido detener los males que tuvieron que enfrentar antes, no podrían evitar los que se avecinaban. — No, es ridículo. —

Sus ojos violetas fueron inundados por lágrimas que se morían por salir, más a este punto el Rey de los Juegos aún intentaba contenerse. ¿Por qué Seto Kaiba no le pedía que se quedara a su lado por siempre? Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Aunque claro, Kaiba era más racional y sabía que no importaba cuánto rogara, era un sacrificio que ambos debían estar dispuestos a tomar.

Sacrificar su felicidad.

— Aún no estoy listo para alejarme de ti. No lo estuve en estos 5,000 años... ¿Cómo se supone que debería de estar listo ahora? — Su voz se quebró por un instante haciendo que rápidamente el tricolor se llevara una mano hasta su boca para cubrirla y de forma inmediata giró su rostro en dirección al mar de nuevo, intentando que el contrario no se diera cuenta de que aquellas lágrimas finalmente comenzaron a caer; aunque era inútil, ya Seto lo había notado en el mero instante que ocurrió todo.

Miró al tricolor en completo silencio, mientras este aún ahogaba sus sollozos con la palma de su mano. Ojalá él tuviera el poder de hacer que las cosas cambiasen y que su más grande rival no tuviera que partir. Recuerdos surcaban su mente en ese momento, todas las cosas que vivieron juntos, los grandes momentos y los pequeños también, sus discusiones, sus momentos a solas, duelos, y tantos recuerdos más.

Sin aviso alguno, el hombre alto haló del brazo al faraón para hacerlo voltear de nuevo hacia él.

— ¿Pero qué-...? — Las palabras de Yami cesaron en el instante en que los labios de Kaiba hicieron contacto con los suyos. Los brazos del castaño rodearon al contrario para atraerlo más cerca de él mientras que la intensidad del beso había aumentado. Ambos mantenían sus ojos cerrados, mientras que las mejillas del faraón aún eran víctimas de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro. El abrazo de Kaiba, demostraba que tampoco él estaba listo para que se alejaran y que si le fuera posible, no lo volvería a soltar en su vida. Pero la realidad era muy diferente para ambos...

El beso cesó luego de largos segundos, ya que ambos separaron sus rostros unos centímetros para respirar y poder intercambiar miradas. Una dulce y triste sonrisa cruzó los labios del alter ego de Yugi, mientras que Seto le sonreía ladinamente al verlo un poco más calmado.

— Será mejor que vayas a descansar. Si Yugi te derrota en el duelo, no te lo perdonaré; y si no duermes al menos unas horas, de alguna forma acabarías dándole ventaja. — Añadió intentando suavizar lo que sería la despedida entre los dos amantes. Una leve carcajada salió de la garganta del espíritu del rompecabezas y asintió con la cabeza.

— Muchas gracias, Kaiba. — Dijo secando las lágrimas de su mejilla con la manga de su chaqueta. Sin dar vueltas al asunto, ya un poco más confiado, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada a cubierta. Abrió la puerta y antes de entrar dio una última mirada al CEO. — Una cosa más... — Dijo alzando un poco la voz para llamar la atención de su amante, haciendo que sus ojos azules se enfocaran en él. — Te amo... Gracias por todo... —

Y una vez dicho eso, se metió a la cubierta sin esperar una respuesta por parte del contrario ya que no solía ser expresivo en ese sentido. El empresario se quedó solo, mirando a la puerta aún segundos después de haber sido cerrada. No sabía si la forma en la que su relación finalmente terminó era la adecuada, pero claro, no tenían la opción de decidir cómo se darían las cosas gracias a la situación, ambas partes siguieron sintiendo pasión ardiendo en sus seres hasta el último momento. Suspiró de forma pesada y se volvió, para colocar ambas manos sobre la barandilla del barco. El frío aumentaba, pero le venía bien a su insomnio, solo se quedaría unos minutos en ese lugar antes de volver a su habitación. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la vista al mar por unos instantes y de pronto se cerraron.

— Y yo a ti, faraón... — Musitó sabiendo que este no le escucharía.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Broken Pieces

Se aferró con fuerza a la barandilla del barco mientras que sus ojos permanecían clavados en sus propias manos. Sus mechones castaños se alborotaban con fuerza gracias al viento, parecía como si una tormenta se avecinara. Aunque eso no parecía molestarle a él en lo absoluto, ni siquiera el hecho de que aquel montón de inútiles, amigos del faraón, se hubieran ido a descansar como si nada. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo ocurrido en ese mismo barco con el espíritu del Rompecabezas del Milenio la noche anterior.

Un profundo silencio invadía el barco; no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido, ni siquiera el ruido de las olas que impactaban el barco, o probablemente era que él estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba nada en su alrededor. Pudo sentir su celular vibrar en su bolsillo, probablemente podría haber sido algo importante con respecto a KaibaCorp, aunque se sentía incapaz de lidiar con otro estrés más que su propia conciencia en este momento.

Pero que estupidez.

No podía creerlo todavía. Aquella escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza sin parar. Recordó perfectamente las puertas del Reino de los Espíritus abrirse y llevarse a su amante, incluso la despedida cursi de sus amigos y Yugi antes de que Yami partiera. Él no había participado en eso, pues ellos ya se habían despedido la noche anterior y honestamente no podría haber soportado otra despedida sin decirle al menos una vez que se quedara. Pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, pues sabía que era lo mejor.

Y aún así, ahora que sabía que no volvería a tenerlo frente a él jamás, se arrepentía mil veces. Deseó ojalá haberle pedido que se quedara, pero las cosas para ellos tampoco iban bien después de todo.

Miles de "hubiera" llenaron su cabeza, con tantas posibles cosas que podría haber hecho para evitar la partida del faraón; pero sabía que sin importar las buenas ideas que se le ocurrieran, las cosas no cambiarían.

— ¿Kaiba?... — Escuchó que alguien lo llamó por su nombre haciéndolo reaccionar. Estaba tan distraído a tal punto que no pudo reconocer al dueño de esa voz. Antes de dignarse a darse la vuelta para ver a esa persona decidió concentrar su mirada en el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca para ver la hora; era ya muy tarde, ninguno debería estar despierto a esa hora, ni siquiera él. Finalmente se dio media vuelta con molestia para enfrentar a quien se había molestado en interrumpirlo. Una vez que reconoció a esa persona, sintió su corazón hundirse en su pecho y su estómago revolverse.

— Yugi. — Respondió secamente el CEO mientras sus ojos se entrecerraron a la vista del susodicho. El pequeño tricolor caminó hacia Seto y una vez estuvo frente a él sonrió débilmente, en sus mejillas se podía ver un débil trazo de lágrimas secas que comenzaban desde sus ojos hasta llegar a su barbilla, el pequeño Yugi sí lamentaba la partida de su amigo.

— Me alegra saber que estás despierto. Esperaba poder hablar contigo. — Habló con voz suave el ahora nuevo Rey de los Juegos.

— ¿Sobre qué? — Cuestionó, sin ánimos de ocultar la molestia que sentía tras haber sido interrumpido; definitivamente el pequeño Yugi había escuchado la despedida de Seto y el Faraón la noche anterior, ya que para ese entonces aún compartían mente y cuerpo. Sabía que a pesar de no escucharlo por los labios de Kaiba, él hubiera deseado que nunca se fuera. Y le pareció irónico, porque desde el principio Seto parecía negarse a creer que existía otro Yugi; y al final terminó enamorado de él. — Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. Ahora vete. — Volvió a hablar el CEO.

A decir verdad, Yugi esperaba que Seto no quisiera hablar ya que no era misterio para nadie que él era una persona muy cerrada en cuanto a sus sentimientos; y la única persona que probablemente rompió ese muro de ego en Kaiba, estaba ya en el mundo de los Espíritus.

— No me iré sin haber hablado contigo. — Respondió el pequeño chico de cabello tricolor mientras fruncía el ceño un poco, intentando enfrentar la mirada del castaño, pero parecía imposible ya que Kaiba tenía una mirada muy fría, quizás más aún que de costumbre.

— ¿Sobre qué? — Preguntó Seto de nuevo, esta vez elevando un poco el tono de su voz. Su poca paciencia estaba comenzando a agotarse y creyó que el inocente Yugi se acobardaría y decidiría retirarse; pero se equivocó. Parece que al fin y al cabo el alter ego de Yugi lo había ayudado a tener confianza en si mismo. Seto gruñó con fastidio y volvió su vista al mar de nuevo para no mirar al contrario. — Ganaste tu duelo, no hay nada de que hablar... —

Yugi soltó un pequeño suspiro y miró hacia el suelo. No sabía si lo que había hecho era verdaderamente lo mejor, así que sentía la necesidad de disculparse. Guardó silencio por largos segundos, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para expresarse.

— Lo lamento. En serio, perdóname. — Dijo con un tono de voz más bajo, pero fue suficiente para que Seto lo escuchara.

— ¿Y eso por qué? — Preguntó el empresario aún sin ver al chico. Lo menos que él necesitaba escuchar en ese preciso momento, eran las disculpas de Yugi; eso no traería al faraón de vuelta.

— Yo también lo extrañaré, Kaiba. — Respondió como justificación el chico, forzando una sonrisa mientras que su vista se tornaba borrosa por las lágrimas que buscaban salir. Llevo su brazo hasta sus ojos, para limpiar las lágrimas con la manga y haló aire fuertemente por la nariz. Le había tomado mucho cariño a su otro yo, hasta se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Era obvio que lo que él sentía, no se comparaba a lo que Seto estaba sintiendo. Si él se sentía devastado, no quería ni imaginar cómo se encontraba la reencarnación del sacerdote. — Pero sabes bien que tenía que hacerlo. Por eso yo... lo lamento. — Dijo.

Inmediatamente el castaño se volvió hacia Yugi para encararlo con una mirada severa. ¿Había escuchado bien? No podía creerlo...

— ¿Lo lamentas? — Kaiba rió irónicamente, dejando a un Yugi completamente desconcertado; no había entendido la reacción de su amigo (Si es que así se le podía llamar). — No me hagas reír Yugi. Tú no lo lamentas. Si así fuera... tú... —

— ¿Lo hubiese dejado ganar? — Preguntó el más bajo, interrumpiendo así al empresario. Asintió con su cabeza y miró a Seto con nostalgia. — Lo sé. Pude haberlo hecho pero él merecía descansar; no debía seguir entre nosotros. —

Seto se mantuvo en largo silencio mientras veía a Yugi con rabia. No era la culpa de Yugi, era la suya porque sabía bien que él podría haber evitado que Yami se fuera, una sola palabra habría sido suficiente. Se odiaba tanto a sí mismo en ese preciso momento, que no quería seguir hablando con Yugi o terminaría desahogando su furia con él.

— Es suficiente. Vete de aquí... — Ordenó. Estaba al borde de estallar. No podía ver a Yugi, no quería; ese Yugi que él no reconocía. Ese Yugi por el cual nunca sintió nada, más que por su alter ego. Al ver que el chico no se inmutó siquiera para irse lo molestó aún más. — Creí haberte dicho que te largarás.—

— Kaiba, yo... — Las palabras del amigo del faraón fueron interrumpidas una vez que el CEO lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó del suelo bruscamente hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel.

— Deja ya de compadecerte de mi. Tú no eres a quien yo conozco, ya no más. Para mi eres un desconocido. — Sus ojos azules eran como dos navajas incrustadas en la mirada impactada de Yugi quien solo le veía como con temor. — A quien yo conozco... —

— ¡Está muerto, Kaiba! — Alzó la voz el tricolor, para hacerlo entrar en razón. — Lo siento. Pero es algo que ya no puedes cambiar. — Le dijo desafiando su mirada, pues toda la culpa no le correspondía a él.

Muerto.

Realmente estaba muerto.

Y sí, la culpa no era de Yugi.

Era suya.

Apretó los dientes con enojo y soltó la camisa del ex-compañero del faraón. Este simplemente arregló su camisa y miró a Kaiba con empatía, sabía que le dolía y que probablemente querría estar solo. Decidió irse; entró a la cubierta y cerró la puerta suavemente. Una vez que el CEO se encontró a sí mismo solo, se dejó caer de rodillas. Sentía que todo su ser temblaba, incluso sus manos.

Observó con horror el suelo cuando una gota había caído sobre él, pues esa gota se había deslizado por su mejilla. Ni siquiera había podido llorar la muerte de Yami como él lo hubiera querido.

Ojalá pudiera verlo una vez más...

**Continuará**.


	4. Chapter 4 - Memory Chest

Habría pasado poco más de un mes desde que el Faraón había abandonado el mundo de los vivos para que su espíritu pudiera finalmente descansar en paz. Aunque le emocionó la idea de reencontrarse con los suyos en el reino de los espíritus, le había dolido dejar a sus amigos atrás, ya que ellos le habían acompañado en todo momento y sin ayuda de ellos probablemente su descanso no habría llegado nunca. Aunque todo eso no importaba, ya que donde quiera que estuviera, no sentiría nada más que tranquilidad eterna.

Yugi, Tea, Tristán y Joey lamentaron mucho la partida de su amigo; a pesar de la tristeza por su partida, sabían que había sido lo mejor para él y para el mundo. Todos ellos continuaron con sus vidas normales y comenzaron a pensar en su futuro, manteniendo su amistad intacta; y claro que a algunos les fue más fácil que a otros, como el pequeño Yugi que tuvo que emprender nuevos retos sin ayuda de su amigo Yami. Por otro lado, había una persona en especial que no podía dejar el pasado atrás, mucho menos cuando había perdido a la única persona capaz de hacer que su corazón latiera rápidamente y hacerlo sentir completamente vivo.

Desde que Seto volvió a ciudad Domino, volvió a encargarse de su compañía como era debido; o quizás un poco más de lo necesario. El empresario pasaba el día entero en KaibaCorp, e incluso algunas noches. No era realmente que tuviera mucho trabajo por hacer, después de todo siempre ha cumplido sus funciones en un tiempo prudencial y de forma eficiente siendo el presidente de una prestigiosa compañía; Kaiba simplemente necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada y lo había logrado, hasta ahora.

Llegó a su mansión alrededor de las 6:00 AM. Al entrar por la puerta, colocó su abrigo en el perchero de entrada y puso rumbo a la sala de estar. Sus ojos azules se cubrían insistentemente por sus párpados que le demandaban un pronto descanso; era algo que se había vuelto una costumbre, no le resultaba fácil conciliar el sueño desde que volvió de aquel viaje en Egipto. Llevaba ya 36 horas seguidas sin dormir y aún intentaba mantenerse despierto.

Se sentó en el sillón cómodamente, para luego sacar de su bolsillo las llaves de su auto deportivo para ponerlas sobre la mesilla que se encontraba frente a él. Suspiró pesadamente y se recostó contra el respaldo del sillón, para acomodarse. Miraba hacia el techo de forma fija, preguntándose qué tan desesperado debía de estar como para intentar mantener su mente ocupada en todo momento. Y fue ese instante donde aquellos recuerdos se desataron en su cabeza. Como si se tratara de un baúl que estaba prohibido abrir y que aun sabiendo el peligro que contenía, sentía la enorme necesidad de abrirlo, para echar no más un vistazo de lo que había dentro.

Hace ya tiempo que no indagaba en esos preciosos recuerdos.

Compuso su postura en el sofá para apreciar todo lo que le rodeaba. Su enorme hogar era elegante, precioso e inmenso. Si su hermano Mokuba no viviera con él, probablemente sería un lugar enorme para una persona tan solitaria como lo él lo era. Principiando por que esa mansión estaba llena de tristes recuerdos. Cada esquina y cada mueble de esa mansión mantenía un vivo recuerdo del muchacho de cabello tricolor que le había robado el aliento innumerables veces. Escuchaba su voz rondando los pasillos y llamándole, en todas partes de ese lugar; sabía que no podía ser un fantasma, era su cabeza, recordándole lo exquisito que sonaba su propio nombre en los labios de Yami, sin importar en qué estado de ánimo se encontrara. Recordó también cada una de sus expresiones, sabiendo que cada una era fascinante para él cuando estaban juntos. Incluso muchas veces le parecía fastidioso no poder sentir ni un poco de odio hacia él en los momentos que peleaban o cuando diferían en opiniones.

Fue hasta entonces que sus orbes azules se posaron sobre el sofá que tenía frente a él. Un mueble tapizado de cuero color café que en realidad no hacía contraste de forma alguna con el salón entero, seguramente también era muy costoso al igual que el resto de muebles, pero el color de ese sofá no era el mismo que el resto de los que se encontraban en la sala, ya que el resto eran de color azul profundo. Sería un detalle importante para señalar si llegaba a pedir la opinión de alguien, pero en realidad no le interesaba si hacía contraste o no; cualquiera con el estrato social de Seto podía permitirse cambiar de sofá en cuanto quisiera. Claro que... la razón por la que se encontraba mirando ese mueble estaba lejos de ser algo tan irrelevante como eso.

Ese sofá le trajo recuerdos, fue por eso que cuando decidió cambiar los sofás de la sala por unos nuevos decidió dejar ese único en el mismo lugar y no parecía tener intención alguna de moverlo o deshacerse de él. De pronto escuchó una voz llamándolo, hablando de manera no muy clara en su cabeza ya que se escuchaba lejana, pero luego pudo entender de quién se trataba.

— Kaiba, detente... — Escuchó aquella voz llamar su nombre y entonces cerró sus ojos, a la vez que dejaba un suspiro salir de sus labios. No esperó volver a escuchar esa voz de nuevo, o al menos no esperaba que su mente le recordara como sonaba; pero ahí estaba él, cediendo a sus recuerdos, ya que era lo único que le quedaba de Yami.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~**

Cayó la noche en la mansión Kaiba, donde hace ya más de una hora el empresario había sido visto por sus guardaespaldas. Había llegado en su auto deportivo, acompañado de un muchacho de cabello tricolor y de un aspecto extravagante. Claro que los guardaespaldas no entraban a la vivienda, a menos que fuera necesario y Mokuba se había quedado en casa de un amigo por una tarea del instituto. Así que durante ese tiempo los dos duelistas y a la vez rivales habían podido disfrutar de su mutua compañía sin interrupciones.

En la sala de estar se podía escuchar un suave sonido de música instrumental para darle ambiente al momento íntimo, junto con dos copas de vino casi por terminar colocadas en la mesilla que se encontraba en el medio de todos los sofás de la sala. Y finalmente una voz que suplicaba detenerse pero se entregaba al placer.

— Kaiba, detente... — Susurró Yami entre besos que parecieron subir de tono de un momento a otro. El Rey de los Juegos estaba recostado en el sofá, mientras que su proclamado rival no parecía tener intenciones de alejarse de sus labios. El tricolor no pudo evitar que un suspiro placentero saliera de sus labios, no podía negar que estaba disfrutándolo; pero también sabía lo que esas acciones conllevaría.

— ¿En serio quieres que me detenga? — Preguntó lujuriosamente Seto, mientras que de manera traviesa comenzaba a realizar un pequeño recorrido en el torso de su rival hasta que consiguió colar una de sus manos por debajo de la playera del contrario. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la piel de su pareja, haciendo que este soltara un leve gemido.

— Kaiba... — Por su propio tono, la mente de Yami parecía luchar contra sus propios deseos. Realmente no esperaba que llegaran hasta ese momento, pues la idea inicial había sido beber un poco de vino y charlar, para luego compartir la cena y listo. Quizás sería algo que él también quería, pero se prohibía.

La mano de Seto comenzó a colarse dentro de los pantalones de su pareja, con intenciones de proseguir. Fue entonces que Yami tomó la muñeca del castaño firmemente para hacer que se detuviera.

— Basta... En serio. — Dijo aún jadeando un poco, gracias a que su corazón se encontraba latiendo rápidamente hace apenas unos segundos. El castaño le dio una mirada una mirada de sorpresa que le duraría unos segundos. Honestamente no creyó que cuando Yami le pidió que se detuviera lo dijera en serio, ya que él parecía también querer que las caricias continuaran.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó sacando su mano lentamente del interior de los pantalones del tricolor, por lo cual el contrario soltó su muñeca lentamente mientras le dedicaba una mirada un tanto culpable, ya que sabía que había parado en seco a su pareja quien hace unos segundos disfrutaba dándole caricias.

— No podemos hacerlo. Ya sabes que Yugi... — Comenzó a hablar Yami, ante lo cual el CEO revoleó los ojos y se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sofá.

— ¿Vas a poner esa excusa de nuevo? — Le interrumpió sin rechistar mientras miraba hacia otra parte, como si esta situación ya se hubiera repetido antes; claramente así era, estas interrupciones habían sido constantes cada vez que ambos intentaban dejarse llevar.

— ¡No es una excusa! Tú sabes bien que no puedo tomar decisiones que no me corresponden sobre el cuerpo de Yugi, él aún no ha pasado por esto. Y si tú me presionas..._— Y fue entonces que Seto volvió a interrumpirlo.

— ¡No te estoy presionando! Pero hablamos hace meses de esto y dijiste que hablarías con él porque no querías hacer nada sin su consentimiento y aquí estamos. ¿Esto quiere decir que no le has mencionado nada? — Yami bufó y se cruzó de brazos, parecía claramente molesto; especialmente porque el momento había pasado de ser especial a una discusión.

— No es fácil hablar sobre esto y mucho menos que él. No eres tú el huésped de un cuerpo virgen, Kaiba. — Esta vez el chico de cabello tricolor había alzado un poco la voz, mientras que el empresario frunció él ceño levemente ya que hacía sonar como si Yugi tuviera que ser tratado con pinzas.

— ¡Es sexo!, Yugi sabe de eso. Deja de tratarlo con delicadeza, cuando hablé con él lo entendió perfectamente. — Habló el CEO, los labios del rey de los juegos se abrieron para decir algo pero se detuvo en cuanto procesó lo que había escuchado y fue esta vez él quien le dedicaría una mirada molesta a su pareja.

— ¿¡Qué tú qué!? — Dijo indignado, por tomar palabra sobre algo que él creía no le correspondía hacer. — ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? No te corresponde, eso es algo entre Yugi y yo. Nadie, ¡ni siquiera tú!, tiene derecho a tomar la palabra entre lo que nosotros tengamos que discutir. —

— Te recuerdo que es mi relación también.— Respondió secamente, con esa mirada tan seria que le destacaba. — Así que no me vengas con cursilerías de su lazo especial y tales cosas. Si Yugi no tiene problemas con esto no entiendo por qué te es tan difícil tomar ese paso. — Suspiró pesadamente antes de retomar la palabra, cosa que quizás hubiera querido pensar mejor antes de hablar. — ¿Por qué cada cosa es tan diferente contigo?... —

Dichas palabras cambiaron el rumbo de la discusión casi por completo, haciendo que los párpados de Yami se alzaran hasta totalmente, dejando sus ojos violetas descubiertos por completo. Detrás de esas palabras se podía notar la frustración y dificultad de su relación; algo que él no podía soportar, principalmente porque estaba lejos de sus manos hacer que esas dificultades se esfumaran.

— Sabes, si te es tan diferente, raro o difícil todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo no entiendo que es lo que hago aquí. Con el dinero que tienes puedes conseguirte a alguien que te complazca en lo que quieras y haga menos complicadas las cosas para ti. — Negó con la cabeza, como decepcionado de escuchar lo que salió de los labios del contrario. Antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar, se levantó rápidamente del sofá, antes de tomar su chaqueta y colocársela. — Me largo de aquí... —

— No te vas, estas malinterpretando las cosas Yami. ¡Espera! — Seto se levantó del sofá para detener al tricolor, tomándolo de la muñeca. Sabía lo que había dicho, pero era claro que era algo que no sentía, solo estaba frustrado por lo anterior. Y ahora se sentía mal; no quería que se fuera, aunque el faraón parecía tener otros planes en mente.

— ¡Suéltame, dije que me voy! — Y fue así como bruscamente se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Seto para caminar hacia la puerta. Le tomó a Kaiba un par de segundos reaccionar y seguirlo, pero Yami no parecía detenerse, ni porque lo llamara varias veces para evitar que se fuera y acabaran peleados.

**~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

* * *

— Seto... ¡Seto! — Una voz lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, haciendo que desviara la mirada de ese sofá café para mirar a la persona que lo llamaba. Se trataba de su hermano Mokuba, quien lo miraba con un rostro preocupado y al parecer llevaba ya un rato intentando llamar su atención.

— Ah, Mokuba. Yo estoy un poco cansado. — se llevó los dedos de ambas manos a la sien e hizo movimientos circulares para intentar masajear esa zona. La realidad es que los recuerdos dolorosos junto con 36 horas seguidas despierto eran la peor combinación. — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —

— Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que necesitas dormir, parece como si estuvieras alucinando. — Habló el pequeño Mokuba con una sonrisa que transmitía empatía, pues él mismo había escuchado el ruido del auto de su hermano llegar hace menos de una hora. — Yo... Ya me voy a la escuela, es un poco tarde. — Dijo mientras alzaba la mochila y se la colocaba en un hombro. Fue hasta entonces que Seto miró hacia el reloj y fue consciente de la hora y la fecha, hoy era primer día de clases.

— Maldición, lo olvidé. Lo siento Mokuba, dame 10 minutos y nos iremos. — Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, hasta que su hermano menor negó con la cabeza.

— Le pedí a Roland que me lleve hoy, ya sabes, es parte de su trabajo de todas formas. — Dijo soltando una leve risa. Hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida dispuesto a irse, al igual que su hermano mayor y se dio media vuelta, pero justo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo se giró de nuevo hacia él. — Seto, creo que KaibaCorp puedes arreglárselas un día sin el presidente. Así que mejor descansa, lo necesitas. — Y dicho esto salió por la puerta.

Una vez solo, el castaño se tomó unos minutos para no pensar en nada y luego se dispuso a ir a su habitación a descansar. Ahora recordaba por qué desenterrar esas memorias en su cabeza no era bueno. Pero no importaba...

Tarde o temprano volvería a echarles un vistazo, por muy doloroso que resultara.

**Continuará...**


End file.
